


lying for a good reason

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s been acting all sorts of suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lying for a good reason

**Author's Note:**

> For ashleylive who asked for: maybe Jared lies to Jensen to cover up for a surprise party and Jensen gets suspicious/sad.

Jared has been acting very suspicious lately. It’s not that he is acting like a completely different person, but he wasn’t blabbing everything about his day. Jensen can tell that he is holding something back and Jensen has been in enough relationships to know that when the other person is not saying something, the relationship is starting to head downhill.

There aren’t really other signs though. The sex is still fantastic, Jared still says I love you right before bed, he still texts dumb shit while they’re both at work, but there’s just this guarded air about him like he really wants to spit it out (which is what usually happens) and is forcing himself to move on to other subjects. They’ve been together a little over a year, ever since Jensen stepped into Jared’s bakery in between meeting clients to design offices or houses. Jensen loves his job, but “Baked Padagoods” quickly became Jensen’s place of rest, sugar rush, and eye candy. 

He fell hard and fast for the other man and given how long it’s been, this dubious nature about him lately rubs Jensen the wrong way. He’ll drop conversations in the middle, rush out to grab a phone call, and sneaks out of bed in the middle of the night. Jensen found him on the computer once, the noise of printing and a cold bed pulling Jensen out of a deep sleep. Jared had looked up and blushed, quickly packed everything up, and just brushed what he was doing away, saying he had a brilliant plan for a new cupcake.

Jensen’s not a suspicious man by nature and he really doesn’t want to think the worst of his boyfriend, but he’s at wits end. He looks down at his phone and rereads the text message from Jared.

_Sorry baby, something came up at work. Rain check on lunch? I’ll make it up to you at dinner ♥_

Jensen just wants to march into the store and demand an explanation or employ his own version of puppy dog eyes, which Jared swears are lethal so he can get some damn answers already. A feeling of melancholy sweeps over Jensen as he agonizes over what the hell his boyfriend is up to. He obviously doesn’t get any work done for the rest of that day; every design he’s coming up with is for shit. He drives home, intent on just talking to Jared because he’s tired of thinking something is wrong. 

When Jensen pulls into the driveway, he sees Jared’s red truck is already parked. Jared’s usually never home earlier than Jensen; the clean up at the end of a long day of baking takes a while. He feels leery as he walks up the path to the door, unlocking it. He doesn’t know what he expects to see, but it’s not candles. They’re citrus, his favorite, and lead into the living room. Jensen walks past them, inhaling deeply as he goes. 

‘White Citrus’ candles from Bath & Body Works is a guilty pleasure that Jensen doesn’t indulge in too often, but Jared seems to have gone crazy at the store because the whole house smells fragrant and perfect. 

The living room looks completely different, all the furniture pushed against the walls, and a blanket with tons of food and his boyfriend on the floor instead. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Jensen blurts. He doesn’t mean to say it, but the words just tumble out of him, built up over the past two weeks. Jared looks flabbergasted.

“What?”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Jensen repeats, figuring he might as well get that out of the way first. “Because if you are, this is a shitty way to do it.”

“Why would I be breaking up with you? Did I do something?” Jared looks upset now, hurt at the accusation and all Jensen’s worrying spills from his mouth.

“You’ve been acting shady for the past two weeks and I know you’ve been holding something back. I also know you’ve been lying to me about what you’re doing on these phone calls so if you’re wining and dining me to let me down easy, please just let me know now so I can wallow alone.” Again with the verbal vomit. 

Jared pulls Jensen down so he’s almost on top of him and kisses him. It doesn’t feel like a break up kiss. Jared kisses him hard and fast, tongues tangling for a split second before Jared leans back a little and gives Jensen a smile. 

“You idiot. I’m sorry I’ve been kind of shady, just was getting stuff together for tonight. It’s been rough for you at work with all those jobs and I’ve been getting an influx of orders so we haven’t had as much time together as I’d like. I wanted it to be perfect so I was on the phone with people at work, fixing schedules and with your mom to get your favorite recipes and I’ve been trying to perfect them. I was kind of lying, yes, but only for good things, promise. ”

Jensen takes a look at the spread of food and realizes that along with the scent of limes, he also smells mashed potatoes, steak that looks like his mama’s, and a bunch of other things that remind Jensen fiercely of home. And now Jensen feels like an idiot. He knows his cheeks have pinked up but Jared’s just looking at him fondly now, the hurt gone from his eyes.

“Sorry, Jay,” Jensen says, tipping forward for another kiss.

“I promise I won’t be breaking up with you,” Jared murmurs as he kisses Jensen back, hand cupping the back of Jensen’s head to tilt it and deepen the kiss.

“Good, me either,” Jensen says against Jared’s mouth.

They finally pull away and dig into the food, Jensen praising Jared on everything. Jared’s magic with baking, but real food just takes a little more effort than his cupcakes do.

After their bellies are almost full, just enough room for dessert, Jared starts to look kind of apprehensive. He leans back near the sofa and pulls out two plates of cupcakes, handing Jensen the red velvet one while he keeps his vanilla bean. Jensen bites into the cupcake and moans with delight. He’s such a slut for red velvet cake. Especially Jared’s. One bite and Jensen knew without a doubt, that he needed Jared to make these for him forever.

Jared’s not digging into his though, just looking at Jensen. Jensen raises his eyebrow at him and Jared shakes his head as if it’s nothing. He shrugs and goes to take another bite. His teeth hit something mid-bite. Jensen bites off as much as he can and chews slowly as he looks at the cupcake in his hand. He can make out a glint of light on metal. Jensen stops breathing as he grasps the twinkling item, pulling it completely out of the cake.

It’s a ring. A beautiful silver ring with a thick band that suits Jensen’s tastes completely.

His eyes shoot to Jared who has lifted himself so he’s on one knee. Jared takes the ring from Jensen’s fingers and wipes it on a napkin, eyes never leaving Jensen’s.

“Here’s the other reason I’ve been acting kind of weird. It’s been over a year together and I know that you’re it for me. I want to wake up every day next to you, even pre-coffee. I want to feed your sweet tooth. I want to make you happy in every way I can because you make me happy. I want forever with you. Jensen Ross Ackles, will you marry me?”

Jensen feels overwhelmed with emotion: stupidity at suspecting Jared, surprise, happiness, and an influx of love for this gorgeous man in front of him. He launches himself at Jared, laughing as they fall back, and kisses him deeply. 

Jensen can feel Jared’s smile against his mouth before he pulls back.

“You know you didn’t give me an answer, right?” Jared asks, tongue slipping in between his teeth in that mischievous way Jensen loves.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Jensen says, bending forward for another kiss. Jensen gives Jared his hand and Jared blindly places the ring on his finger, squeezing gently, and continues to kiss him. 

Jensen trails soft kisses down Jared’s jaw and whispers in his ear. 

“Yes.”


End file.
